Sense tu
by potterheadpride
Summary: Estando a punto de entregarse a la muerte, Harry no puede quitarse la imagen de su madre cuando era una niña de la cabeza. SONG-FIC PARA EL RETO 'MI PERSONAJE, MI CANCIÓN' DEL FORO 'THE RUINS'.


**¡Hola! Aquí regreso con mi segundo song fic, basado en la canción del grupo catalán Teràpia de Shock titulada 'Sense tú' ('Sin ti' en castellano). **

**El reto llamado 'MI PERSONAJE, MI CANCIÓN' consistía en, a partir de una canción que nos recordara a un personaje crear una historia. En mi caso, esta canción me recuerda a Harry pensando en su madre, así que el resultado ha sido el de un fic basado en el momento en el que Harry ha de entregarse a la muerte en el Bosque Prohibido. **

**No es gran cosa, y tampoco sé si finalmente entra en el reto, pero espero que lo disfrutéis de todos modos.**

**Por cierto, en el fic aparece la letra de la canción en catalán y debajo, entre paréntesis, aparece traducida para todo aquel que quiera leer el fic y no sepa catalán.**

**Dedico este song fic a todos los fans de 'Polseres vermelles/Pulseras rojas'. Esta canción significa mucho para todos nosotros.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**Sense tu**

_És de nit, __és __tot fosc. Estic sol i no hi ha ningú._

_És de nit, un record dins del cor… Ella hi és a dins._

_(__Es de noche, todo está oscuro. Estoy solo y no hay nadie._

_Es de noche, un recuerdo dentro del corazón... Ella está dentro.)_

Sentado en la vieja y sucia alfombra del ya antiguo y prácticamente derruido despacho de Dumbledore, Harry comprendió que no iba a sobrevivir.

Acababa de ver los recuerdos de Severus Snape, el hombre al que había odiado durante años y que se convirtió finalmente en el hombre más valiente que conoció nunca… Acababa de ver por primera vez en su vida una imagen de su madre cuando era una niña y, a pesar de ser del todo consciente de que iba a ser asesinado por Voldemort de aquí a poco rato, no era capaz de sacarla de su cabeza.

_Els seus ulls són brillants i un somriure extravagant._

_Ja no hi és, l'he perduda. Va marxar lluny del meu abast... I sempre estarà al meu cor..._

_(Sus ojos son brillantes y la sonrisa extravagante._

_Ya no está, la he perdido. Se fue lejos de mi alcance… Y siempre estará en mi corazón…)_

Tenía su rostro dibujado en sus pensamientos: sus ojos eran más deslumbrantes que la luz del sol, la sonrisa era la de una niña que vive el presente y no piensa en lo que pasará cuando vuelva a casa exhausta por pasar el día entero jugando. El rayo de luz verde que acabó con la vida de Lily derrumbó las únicas imágenes capaz de hacer sonreír a Harry en un momento así.

_Sense tu, jo no puc._

_Sense tu, si no hi ets._

_Sense tu jo no sóc ningú._

_Sense tu, jo no puc._

_Sense tu, si no hi ets._

_Sense tu jo no sóc ningú._

_(Sin ti, yo no puedo._

_Sin ti, si no estás._

_Sin ti yo no soy nadie._

_Sin ti, yo no puedo._

_Sin ti, si no estás._

_Sin ti yo no soy nadie.)_

Dispuesto a enfrentarse a la muerte, Harry se puso en pie y bajó los peldaños de las escaleras que se ponían en su camino bajo la capa de invisibilidad, solo. Esa era su guerra. Él era quién debía morir. Y así, sintiendo su corazón latir violentamente se adentró en el bosque.

Caminaba consciente de la vida que le rodeaba: el olor a tierra mojada, la brisa fresca en la cara, su nerviosa respiración… Y entonces comprendió la solución que necesitaba para abrir la snitch.

Sacó la bola dorada del monedero que llevaba colgado al cuello y la apretó fuertemente contra sus labios.

-Estoy a punto de morir –murmuró.

Como si un genio salido de una lámpara mágica le hubiera concedido un deseo, la snitch se abrió frente a sus ojos y la Piedra de la Resurrección apareció dentro de ella.

No necesitó instrucciones para saber qué tenía que hacer. Cerró los ojos, como si se previniera del milagro que estaba a punto de obrarse en el claro del bosque en el que se encontraba. Sujetó fuertemente la piedra entre una de sus manos y la hizo girar tres veces.

_És de nit, és tot fosc. No estic sol, no ho estic. Tu estàs amb mi._

_Els teus ulls són brillants i un somriure extravagant._

_I sempre estarà al meu cor..._

_(Es de noche, todo está oscuro. No estoy solo, no lo estoy. Tú estás conmigo._

_Tus ojos son brillantes y la sonrisa extravagante._

_Y siempre estará en mi corazón…)_

Al abrir los ojos supo que no eran fantasmas, aunque tampoco eran seres humanos corrientes. Sus padres, Sirius y Remus estaban frente a él, a unos siete metros de distancia. Vestían las prendas con las que murieron, aunque el aspecto que proferían era saludable, incluso parecían más jóvenes, como si hubieran encontrado la piedra Filosofal y hubieran extraído de ella el Elixir de la Vida

_Sense tu, jo no puc._

_Sense tu, si no hi ets._

_Sense tu jo no sóc ningú._

_Sense tu, jo no puc._

_Sense tu, si no hi ets._

_Sense tu jo no sóc ningú._

_(Sin ti, yo no puedo._

_Sin ti, si no estás._

_Sin ti yo no soy nadie._

_Sin ti, yo no puedo._

_Sin ti, si no estás._

_Sin ti yo no soy nadie.)_

-Has sido muy valiente –le dijo Lily después de acercarse a él acompañada de los demás.

Harry supo en ese instante que hacía lo correcto al entregarse a Voldemort, no tuvo duda de ello cuando sintió el orgullo brillando dentro de sus ojos.

_Si no estàs aquí, si no estàs amb mi jo no et puc mirar, jo no et puc sentir_

_Si no estàs aquí, si no estàs amb mi jo no et puc tocar, jo no et puc besar._

_(Si no estás aquí, si no estás conmigo yo no puedo mirarte, yo no puedo sentirte._

_Si no estás aquí, si no estás conmigo yo no puedo tocarte, yo no puedo besarte.)_

-¿Os quedaréis conmigo? –Preguntó Harry, aunque sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta sin necesidad de preguntar.

-Hasta el final –contestó James.

-¿Y no os verá nadie?

-Somos parte de ti. Los demás no pueden vernos –le dijo Sirius.

Mirando a su madre, Harry le pidió:

-Quédate a mi lado.

Y de ese modo, sintiendo dentro de él a las personas que más huella habían dejado en su vida, Harry se encaminó hacia la muerte.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! –Gritó Voldemort con una sonrisa reflejada en el rostro, mientras apuntaba a Harry con la varita de sauco.

_I sempre estaràs al meu cor... És de nit._

_(Y siempre estarás en mi corazón… Es de noche.)_

Cuando el rayo de luz verde impactó contra Harry, Lily seguía a su lado, y no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa mientras una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.


End file.
